mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Sollux Captor
Sollux Captor, also known by his Trollian handle, twinArmageddons, is one of the Trolls. His associated zodiac sign is Gemini (♊). When typing, he doubles all of his 'i's, as well as replacing 's's with 2's and "to" or "too" with "two". This is meant to convey that he speaks with a bit of a lisp. Additionally, he often will combine two sentences into a single line, but with no punctuation apart from a single period at the very end. He also has a very strong psychic ablilty. Sollux is a member of the Blue Team. "Sollux" rather transparently divides into "sol-lux" - Latin roots for "sun" and "light", respectively. In addition, if you switch the S and P in his name it becomes "Pollux Castor". Pollux and Castor are the two brightest stars in the constellation of Gemini. It is also worth noting that Pollux is a red giant, while Castor is bluish white complementing the red/blue duality theme. Castor and Pollux were famous mythological twins, which is where Gemini - Latin for "twins" - gets its name. "Pollux" and "Castor" were also the names of two characters in the movie Face/Off, a Nicolas Cage flick that came out the same year as Con Air, and one that John has a poster of in his room. Biography Sollux is the hacker referred to by Terezi Pyrope as repairing the broken jetpack created by one of John's Alchemiter-related experiments. Later, Kanaya asks him for help using her computer. He seems to have had prior knowledge that they were all going to die, but none of the other trolls believed him until recently. Sollux indeed has psychic dreams about the imminently deceased and the annihilation of Alternia. He also is a high-level psionic, which gives him the power of telekinesis and makes a strife deck utterly redundant. His weapon of choice for the time being appears to be the throwing-star. His Custodian is a two-headed Bicyclops; one head posseses a blue eye while the other's is red. He lives in a large city filled with skyscrapers, and has frequent rooftop battles with his custodian, drawing further correlation between him and Dave. Kanaya alluded to them having a friendship similiar to Dave and Rose's previously. In addition, the universe is seen in his shades. This may, however, be another turn in the winding path of the infinite hallways within the monstrous labyrinth that is the self reference of Andrew Hussie. Hivebent Sollux is introduced with the rest of the Trolls in Act 5. Sollux messages Karkat and they have an embarassingly immature conversation which they both decide to delete out of shame. They consider each other best friends. Sollux refers to Karkat as KK, the two k's in his name triggering his love of duality. Sollux, working alongside Aradia, is the one to introduce Sburb to the Trolls' session and creates two teams of six with the twelve Trolls using the data Aradia salvaged from ruins. He makes himself the leader of the Blue Team and Terezi the leader of the Red Team (at which Karkat takes great offense). Sollux is a master of Apiculture Networks, using Bees and their hive as a computer. He has no need for a strife deck, as he is a high level Psionic, using his psychic powers to pick up and toss his shitty throwing stars at his strife deck to destroy it, damaging his Beehouse Mainframe. Sollux cultivates Mind Honey in his mainframes to feed to his guardian, affecting its intelligence. He has been the instigator of a spot of bother for the trolls, having mistakenly given Karkat a very dangerous ~ATH computer virus which blew up his computer and cursed everyone he knew, causing the deaths of the trolls' Lusii (although according to Kanaya, Sgrub might be responsible for the Lusus deaths instead). Feeling remorse for his actions, he deleted all of his viruses from his computer, lest they fall into the wrong hands. One code shown by Sollux in particular stood out as it cycled through pictures of pool balls, oddly specific considering the presence of the Felt within the Troll's universe. The ~ATH code was copied from an obscure server far beyond the planet's global network and is completely unhackable. The code is said to summon an indestructible demon, who can travel freely through time, once the universe has been destroyed. Seeing as the demon can travel through time, it is actually already here, the virus being essentially a formality. The demon is none other than himself. He is apparently the last member of the Blue Team to enter the Medium. When he wakes up from a 'much-needed' nap induced by Aradia, he realizes he inadvertently ate some mind honey, which caused his eyes to emitt gigantic blasts of unidentified red and blue energy, possibly vapourizing his lusus in the process as well as destroying a part of the hive complex in which he resides. Sadly, this isn't the only time Sollux, Aradia and mind honey have mixed. In the past, Sollux and Aradia were dating (or in some sort of relationship), and Vriska controlled him into killing Aradia (and quite possibly her Lusus) to stop the ghosts Aradia had sent to torment her. Given his later conversations with her, it doesn't appear that he is aware of the details. Sollux appears to have been gruesomely killed as Karkat was unable to get him into the medium before the Vast Glub, a psychic shockwave emitted by Gl'bgolyb, Feferi's Lusus. As he is present in the future, it is currently unknown how they manage to bring him back to life or if he is in fact still alive. Personality He seems introverted, reluctant to talk to Kanaya, and he outright refuses to troll any of the kids, seeing it as juvenile, even though he had an extremely immature argument with Karkat, about which they were both embarrased. Sollux is said to have bipolar disorder: getting moodswings to the point of sending the player away before naming him just to change his mind after the scene switched. He is also self-deprecating and beats himself up about little things such as how he doesn't think he is good enough as a hacker even when he is apeshit bananas at computers. Because of his zodiac sign of Gemini, he has a penchant for bifurcation and duality, often splitting things into red and blue. In keeping with his zodiac theme, his appearance emphasizes duality. He has two sets of horns instead of one, glasses with hetero-chromatic lenses, and two mismatched shoes. Strangely enough, his actual eyes seem to be the same color as his glasses, and he is gifted with "vision twofold," the ability to see the future and the present. His lusus is a bicyclops with one red eye and one blue eye. Relationships Sollux is very introverted, and isn't very close to the other trolls. It's implied that he may have had a relationship with Aradia in the past, but whether the affection was mutual or one-sided is unknown. He appears to be fairly cold to her, at least since her death. According to the shipping wall, Nepeta believes that Aradia and Sollux may be moirails .His closest friend is most likely Karkat, with whom he shares a friendly rivalry. Lusus/Kernelsprite Sollux's Lusus is a massive two-headed, horned giant called a Bicyclops. It has one eye on each head, one red and one blue, fitting with Sollux's red/blue theme, and a barely visible mouth below each eye. It eats mind honey, harvested from Sollux's beehouse mainframes, to "keep it from being an idiot all the time". Sollux chains him to the roof of his communal hive stem, (apparently the troll equivalent of an apartment building). It has likely been killed by the catastrophic release of Sollux's psionic energy that demolished the upper levels of his hive, as a result of inadvertently consuming mind honey. Later, a Bicyclops-prototyped kernelsprite is seen staring dumbfoundedly at Sollux's bloody corpse. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Trolls